Turned
by Ferus Grim
Summary: Harry Potter is thrown for a spin before his fifth year ... - Story is, currently, abandoned. Sorry, for those of you who were paying attention to it. I will come back - I swear, but, for now, I'm stuck.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own anything you will see inside of this fanfiction outside of the plot and original characters, which won't be seen until later on in the fic, anyways. Believe me, however, I do not _want_ to own Harry Potter, as the read would have been much less enjoyable, what with my horrible humor and disgusting dialog... Maybe the pairings would have been better, but that's beside the point..._

**Turned.**

Prologue

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

A green jet of light flew past her, as she ducked to avoid being hit by it. Jumping behind a boulder to keep cover from the spells being fired, she looked around to survey the surroundings. A boy with red hair, and numerous freckles, had a grimace on his face. Clutching at his right arm, he whipped his wand up and in a complex motion, before swinging it down. The girl smiled as she recognized the spell she had taught him only a week ago in action, a blue, bolt-like, energy coming from it. She smiled wider after hearing a grunt of pain, the spell connecting.

Waving her own wand in the air, she gasped in surprise as she felt her arm jerk and twist. Her wand flew from her grasp and avoided her quick attempts at reclaiming it. Bested by a simple disarming spell, the girl kept her head down behind her rock. She scrambled over to the boy, reaching her hand into a pack near him, and grabbed out a spare wand. It wasn't hers, and it wouldn't be as powerful, but it was better than being without.

She conjured a pointed, spear-like, rock and banished it at one of the attackers, cloaked in black. She didn't look long enough to see it hit, but was satisfied when she heard him scream. After banishing a few more conjured stones, and watching as her partner sent more spells at his opponent, she started firing her own, driving the black-cloaked men back. Then... _the air grew thick_.

The read-head and the girl froze, as a long, high-pitched laugh filled the air. The maddening noise reverberated around them, shocking their bodies. They looked at each other, before clenching their fists, eyes squinted in concentration. The battle was over. Voldemort had arrived.

Something was wrong. The telltale squeezing never came. The noise of the battle didn't drown out. And worse of all; Voldemort's inescapable, joyous filled laughter never stopped after his mad attempt to apparate away. The red-head smiled ruefully at the girl.

"This could be it for us, Hermione." He said, his eyes set, determined.

"No... We'll make it, Ron." Her eyes were confident, and just as set as her partner's, but were tear-filled as well.

"Well... Well... _Well_..." the sickly voice of the darklord came, "What have we here? A blood traitor and a _mudblood_? How... delightful!"

"You're one to talk about blood purity, Tom!" Hermione shouted at the snake-like man she knew was just behind her cover, "What, with being a _half-blood_ and all."

"You dare use my name, you filthy mudb-"

"Yes, she does, Tom, and so do I!" Yelled back Ron, "After all, you are just a _half-blood_. By your beliefs, doesn't that mean I'm _better_ than you?"

"Blood-traitors are below Half-bloods, right above muggles and mudbloods!"

"So you admit to being a half-blood, then, Tom?" Hermione rebutted, smirking.

Voldemort was growing enraged with the couple, sending a blasting curse at the cover they were behind, laughing slightly as it was blown to pieces, sending the two flying. With another wave of his wand, the two were magically bound and unable to move.

"So how does it feel to know you're going to die, traitors?" Came the voice of one of Voldemort's followers, as he walked up to them and kicked Ron in the head, before doing the same to Hermione.

Ron spat blood at the man's face, "Looks like you'll have to clean that up before kissing Moldy's ass, eh? Wouldn't want to have him assfuck you for getting blood on his robes, would you?"

"_CRUCIO!_" was the only reply Ron got, as the red light slammed into his body, instantly making him convulse on the ground, twitching. He refused to scream, even after his ribs cracked and broken from his own twisting. He was held under the spell for almost a minute before Voldemort lowered the man's arm, the spell dying.

"Now, now, Lucius, we don't want them dying too quickly, do we?"

"No, Master. Sorry, Master." drawled Lucius Malfoy.

"Sounds like you've already been brown nosing today, Malfoy. Doesn't it, Ron?" Hermione asked, rhetorically, earning another kick to the chest from the one whom she was talking about. Groaning slightly at the pain in her chest, another tear slipped from her face.

"So, mudblood, are you ready to tell me where Potter is?" Voldemort asked, calmly, his red eyes seemingly glowing in the little light.

"Even if I knew, I wouldn't tell you, you bastard." Her voice came, spitting blood at his feet.

"Nor would I, you fucking hypocrite." Ron agreed.

"_IMPERIO!_" spat the darklord, aiming at Ron. Feeling the lightheaded effects of the curse overcoming him, he tried to fight Voldemort's attempts at controlling his mind and actions. He cringed as he stood, slowly, still fighting his curse. His arm lifted as he came to his feet, and pointed at Hermione. His face was full of concentration as his mouth opened.

"..._Crucio!"_ he yelled the spell and, at the last moment, broke the Imperio, aiming his wand at Voldemort instead. Not expecting for his spell to be broken, the darklord wasn't prepared, and was hit dead on with the spell, fueled with his own anger, mixed with the Ron's anger for the darklord.

A sharp gasp was all that was heard before Voldemort fell to the ground, writhing. It only lasted a moment before his followers surprise dropped, their wands aimed at Ron. Several spells, many of which were the killing curse, erupted from their wands, aimed directly at the redhead, whom was too weak to move. He smirked as the curses came after him, feeling death coming.

"Ron!" Hermione screamed his name, scrambling to her feet, even as she knew she would be too late. The world stopped as, not even a second from being hit, Ron disappeared. The eyes of the deatheaters bulged as their target seemingly disapparated right in front of them.

"The anti-dissapparation wards..." was the only word that escaped from Lucius' mouth before the darklord stood, his face murderous.

"Where _is_ he?" yelled Voldemort, looking around.

"Nowhere that you can touch him, Tom." came an ominous, yet graceful voice from behind Hermione. She looked behind her, and the world slowed, another tear slipped from her face as the only thought that she could coherently make out among her mind's frantic rambling was, '_Harry...'_

**Author's Note:**_ And there's the prologue to 'Turned'. Hope you enjoyed reading it. Reviews are not necessary, but loved and appreciated all the same._


	2. How it all began

**Disclaimer: **_The fact of the matter is; I absolutely do not own Harry Potter. Why? Well, I'm not J.K. Rowling. Why does that matter? Because _she_ owns it, you twit! I'm sorry for using harsh words, but jeez! That question is almost as stupid as the final pairings in '_Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_'!_

**Turned.**

Chapter One / How it all began.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

_ "Nowhere that you can touch him, Tom." came an ominous, yet graceful voice from behind Hermione. She looked behind her, and the world slowed, another tear slipped from her face as the only thought that she could coherently make out among her mind's frantic rambling was, '_Harry..._'_

…_.10 years prior...

* * *

_

"_Expecto Patronum!"_ Harry screamed, his wand aimed at the sickly, black-cloaked creature before him, earning a loud, shrill shriek as the memories of Harry's friends flooded his mind. The dementor flew back, the stag prancing after it, its antlers seemingly attacking.

"Come on, Dudley! We need to _go_!" Harry whispered frantically into his cousin's ear, before picking him up from his armpit and hefting him to his feet. Nearly dragging him along, Harry held his wand out straight, still looking around for the dementors. There could be more, Harry reasoned. His heart nearly stopped as his neighbor, Ms. Figg, came rushing out and in front of him. He stowed his wand, only to be surprised to have her yell at him to keep his _wand_ out.

"Ms. Figg?"

"Dementors! In Surrey! Dumbledore said that this place was safe!"

"You know Dumbledore?"

"Of course I know Dumbledore!" She exasperated, before mumbling what sounded like obscenities, "And they said you were smart..."

Harry reached his 'home' and dragged Dudley up the stairs, dropped him at the top. Looking back, he noticed Ms. Figg was gone. Harry knocked, not able to carry his cousin any longer, his muscles strained, and waited for his uncle or aunt to answer.

"What in the bloody hell ar-" Vernon's eyes bulged as he took in the scene. "What is wrong with my _son_, boy?"

"Vernon, what's goi- _Dudley_!" Petunia had come out.

"Don't ask questions now, just get him _inside_!"

"How dare you tell _me_ what to do you little, ungrateful, son of a-" Harry's uncle never got to finish, as he had raised his wand.

"Get him into the house, _now_." Being outside was a bad idea with dementors around.

As soon as the door was closed, it seemed, an owl swooped into the living room, circling a couple times before dropping a letter at Harry's feet.

"What have I said about owls in my house, boy?"

"It wasn't mine, uncle," Harry told him, paying more attention to the letter than his uncle. The thick looking envelope, sealed with red wax, seemed intimidating to Harry, somehow. He picked it up and broke the hardened wax, pulling out the parchment inside.

"_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We have received intelligence that you performed the Patronus Charm at twenty-three minutes past nine this evening in a Muggle-inhabited area and in the presence of a Muggle. The severity of this breach of the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery has resulted in your expulsion from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Ministry representatives will be calling at your place of residence shortly to destroy your wand. As you have already received an official warning for a previous offense under section 13 of the International Confederation of Wizards' Statute of Secrecy, we regret to inform you that your presence is required at a disciplinary hearing at the Ministry of Magic at 9 a.m. on August 12th._

_Hoping you are well,_

_Yours sincerely,_

_Mafilda Hopkirk_

_IMPROPER USE OF MAGIC OFFICE_

_Ministry of Magic"_

Harry read and reread the letter. There was no way that he could stay and wait for them to just come snap his wand! If he didn't have his only real defense against Voldemort, more so then even Dumbledore had against him, as Harry learned just a couple months ago. The darklord couldn't directly fight Harry with a shared core. Without his Phoenix wand, all was lost. He needed to leave.

Running to the stairs and leaping up them three steps at a time, Harry barged into his room and threw as much clothing as he could into his trunk, followed by a few books and miscellaneous items. Closing his eyes tightly and holding his possessions close, Harry performed his first dissapparation, amid his Uncle's screams for the boy to come back downstairs.

* * *

With a loud, '_Crack!_' Harry apparated outside of Gringotts bank, quickly striding forward and pulling the doors open. Not caring a bit for the looks that he was receiving from the humans inside of Gringotts, he continued moving forward to one of the few open tellers that lined the room.

Harry spoke in one, low breath, as to not be heard by the rest of the people in the bank, although he was sure that the other goblins heard him without a problem, "My name is Harry Potter, and I need to make a withdrawal from my vault, as soon as possible."

"How much will you be withdrawing today, Mr. Potter?" The goblin teller asked him, pulling out a pad and paper. Harry, being much taller than the last time he was here, could see atop the desk, and spotted his last name on the paper. The only discernable thing, though, among the gobbledygook, was the different number markings in red, black, or green ink.

"Umm… All of it..." Harry said, not sure of the goblin's response. Other than a slight pause in the goblin's normal constant movement, however, there wasn't an apparent change in his actions at all.

"Come with me, Mr. Potter." Harry watched as the goblin got down from his stool and disappeared from view. Harry walked towards the end of the counter and spotted his teller, following him to the carts. However, they didn't step into one, like Harry had thought they would. Walking straight past the carts and into the cave like cavern that held them, the goblin and Harry went the opposite direction that you would normally go, should you be getting something from your vault.

"Umm, sir, where are we going, exactly?" Harry asked him, trying to figure out why they weren't going to his vault.

"To see Ragnock," was his only response.

"To see... Who's Ragnock?" Harry inquired, confused as to why they weren't just going to his vault. Maybe he shouldn't have said he wanted to withdraw all of his money? He didn't think about it before, but maybe that's not _okay_. Maybe they hate people canceling accounts. Were they going to kill him? No, that'd be outrageous. But where _were_ they taking him?

"He's the director of Gringotts, London Branch." The Goblin replied, which didn't do anything except make him even more confused. Why would he need to see Ragnock for a simple, well, maybe not so simple, account withdrawal? Deciding not to ask, as he would find out soon enough, anyways, he continued walking with the goblin in front of him, fidgeting with his fingers.

The tunnel got darker, as the torches became further between. Eventually, Harry stopped at the last torch he could see, the stretch of, what seemed like infinite, darkness ahead of him. The goblin kept moving without him, until he seemingly disappeared into the abyss of nothingness ahead of him. Looking backwards, in the direction in which they had walked here, Harry noted that the torches had been exhausted, leaving the only source of light, being the torch above his head.

The flames seemed to flicker, before a subtle gust of air plunged Harry into darkness. Audibly gulping, he moved forward.

Not being able to see the teller whom he had started walking with, Harry grew nervous, calling ahead, "Umm... Excuse me. Where are we?"

"You've fallen behind, Mr. Potter! Quickly, now." The goblin called back to him. Harry listened, sighing as he quickened his pace, somehow seeing the greenish sheen from the goblin now in front of him.

"Why is it so dark back here? I can't see a thing." Harry asked, making sure his eyes didn't leave what little part of his guide he could see.

"It _is_ a bit dramatic, isn't it, Mr. Potter?"

Slightly frustrated that the creature had ignored his questions twice, he became quiet, just waiting to reach their destination.

What seemed like a half an hour, to Harry, had passed with him walking in darkness, before he spotted a set of torches in the distance. As they moved closer, he could spot out a normal sized, brown door, right under the two torches that were set on either side of it, their dance making the door shimmer.

"Is this it?" Harry asked, looking at the door with a bit of trepidation, his fears from earlier now focused on the meeting before him, rather than the dark hallway.

"Ragnock will see you, Mr. Potter." The goblin responded, smirking slightly, his hand raised at the door, as if to say, '_Now get a move on, we don't have all day!_'

Once again gulping aloud, Harry knocked on the door. He was shocked a bit as it opened immediately, covering the previously dark hallway with light, like someone had been playing a joke on him, keeping it closed. Harry blew quietly through his mouth and stepped forward, his eyes adjusting to the new brightness.

**Author's Note: **_Ya, you all have a right to hate me. I've taken forever to update this story, and haven't posted an update for 'The Evil Within' in almost a year. The least I can do is apologize, as I'm doing now. So, here it is, 'I'm sorry!' Now, as I said, that's the least I can do. I'm working on Turned even more now, and The Evil Within will see some updates, soon, as well. I have something in mind for TEW, and I hope you'll like it, but this story is about Turned, so you'll have to see about that later._


End file.
